Dr Bane Will See You Now
by MaskedTitain
Summary: Note: the image I used for the cover is off Pinterest and is not mine. AU-ish. Jace, Clary, Izzy and other characters appear in this fic. When Alec's son Max starts coughing up blood Alec has to drive to the hospital in the early hours of the morning. While Alec is waiting for Max's results a tall man with spiked hair walks up to him. "Well hello, my name is Magnus. Magnus Bane."


Authors note: This is kinda like an AU but not really. In this story Max is 6, Alec is 21 and Magnus is 24. In the tv show I find Max a bit annoying but in the books he's the sweetest little angel and I love him.

 **Chapter 1**

Alec's POV

"Max, what are you doing out of bed?" Alec sighed looking over at his young son who was wearing his iron man pyjamas which were grey and had helmets decorating the sleeves and pant legs. Max's dark hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm not tired", Max replied giving a small pout, readjusting his glasses. Alec chuckled shaking his head slightly as he got up from the couch, placing the book he was reading down on a nearby table.

"Come on, time for sleep", he said as he scooped up max into his arms, carrying him to his bedroom. Max nodded, leaning into Alec's shoulder and gave a slight yawn as Alec laid him down in his bed.

Alec pulled the covers up to his chin, kissing Max on the forehead. As he silently walked toward the bedroom door he looked back at his son who was now sleeping peacefully and breathing softly through his mouth. "Goodnight Maxi", He whispered as he quietly shut the door.

Alec sat down again on the couch, picking up his book and resuming his reading. A short time later he herd loud coughing and spluttering coming from maxes room. He quickly put his book down before hurrying to the bedroom and opening the door.

As Alec switched the light on he saw max sitting up in his bed with his hands over his mouth coughing hysterically. He ran over and sat on the side of the bed rubbing slow circles on maxes back, trying to comfort him.

"There there Maxi, it'll be alright, just try to breath" Alec whispered, a concerned look plastered on his face, he'd never seen max cough so hard, as he leaned over his son he saw little specks of red on Max's hands, _blood_.

Alec's heart sped up and he froze looking at Max's hands. "Max, you know daddy loves you, right? Well, I'm going to take you to a place with nice people who are going to help you, ok, they'll make you feel better" Alec says soothingly, as he looks at the ceiling, trying to reassure himself it would be ok.

"O-" Max tries to say before breaking out into another coughing fit.

"Shhhh, its ok Max. Just, don't talk for now, ok?" Max nods his head. Alec pulls Max into his arms as he unlocks the door of their apartment. He's still in his sleepwear which consists of a loose, grey shirt and sweat pants, but he doesn't care, he has to look after max. Quickly rushing into the elevator slamming the down button and waiting 5 painfully long seconds to reach the ground floor.

Alec runs down to their car with Max hanging onto him, still coughing. He places him in the back seat, doing up his seatbelt then rushes to the drivers seat, starting the car. Alec takes a quick glance at the time, _3:47am_.

 _20 minutes later_

Alec rushes into the emergency room, Max still in his arms, hands around his neck. He rushed up to the main desk,

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" The woman sitting behind the desk asked. she was fairly pretty with dark hair and olive coloured skin. She was wearing a doctors coat that had a plastic badge fastened to the collar or it.

"Hey, umm, I'm, uh-" Alec stutters, trying to catch his breath.

"Sir, I know this may be worrying for you but I can't help you if I dont know what's going on, ok?" She said, giving a friendly smile.

"Uh, ok. Well at around 2:00 my son, Max, started coughing and so I- I went into his room to see if he was ok and he started coughing up blood. Then I came here." Alec finished taking a deep breath

"Ok, I'll get someone right away for you." The woman replied. She spoke into the intercom on her desk saying something, Alec wasn't really listening, he was pulling a still coughing Max around to face him, wiping some specks of blood off his chin with his sleeve.

"Okay Mr-"

"Lightwood, Alec Lightwood" Alec said.

"Ok, Mr. Lightwood, we need to run some test on your son but while were doing that we need you to stay here and fill out some forms" the woman said, picking up a few papers off her desk.

"Wha- but, I need to be with Max and-"

"I understand that sir but in order to find out what's wrong with him we need to run some tests but to be able to do that we need some forms to be completed."

"O- ok," Alec replied, turning to max. "Hey Maxi, your going to be alright. These people are going to help you but first they need to take you and see what's hurting you so they can figure out how to make you ok again. Understand?" Max nods his head.

He sees two doctors wearing white coats come out of a pair of swinging doors pushing a stretcher in front of them. As they stop in front of Alec he gently places Max down on the stretcher.

"It's going to be ok Maxi" Alec says, tucking a bit of hair behind Max's ear. As they push Max away on the stretcher he give Alec a nervous glance before they enter into the examination room. Max had always been brave but this time Alec wasn't sure he could handle it. The lady from the desk walks up to him carrying some sheets of paper and a pen.

"We just need you to fill out these sheets so we can help Max and figure out what's making him sick." She insisted, giving him a reassuring look and handing him the forms.

"Ok, thank you," Alec replied, giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 _Well, might as well get started on these forms then_

Walking over to a chair in the waiting room and sitting down Alec picked up the pen and started to look at the sheets in front of him. There was one for him and one for Max, both the sheets asked for their first names, last names, date of birth, age, heath problems they have, health problems that may run in the family and any allergies or intolerances they may have.

 _10 minutes later_

Alec pushes himself out of the chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walking up to the front desk, handing the papers to the lady. "Good news Mr. Lightwood, the doctors have found out what's making max sick and we have some of our best doctors working on it. Unfortunately Max will have to come in a couple of times a week so we can check up on how he's going with medication, see if its working." She explains, glancing down at her check board.

"Also, we have one of our best paediatricians assigned to be his personal consultant and to help him adjust to the medication." She continues. "Also- oh, look, here he is now," she exclaimed looking towards the doors.

Alec turns around directing his attention to the double doors. His breath catches in his throat, walking through the door is the single most gorgeous man he's ever seen in his life. He is tall with a graceful posture, olive skin and can somehow making the simple task of walking look captivating.

 _Damn_

He's wearing a dark purple, very fitted dress shirt with the some of the top buttons undone showing a couple of necklaces of different lengths and quite a bit of chest.

 _That's, wow, umm- wow_

The beautiful man is also wearing some black, _very_ tight pants, were those leather? His hair had purple streaks though the tips and had some sort of product in it because it was sticking up.

 _What would it feel like to run his hands through i-_

 _No!_

 _Stop thinking about the pretty mans hair_

Said man also wore an array of rings on his fingers and an ear cuff on one of his ears. His nails were painted a really dark purple colour, almost black and was that, violet lip gloss? Around his eyes was shimmery eyeliner that was the same colour as his nails, and there was something glittery on his cheekbones. But his eyes,

 _Damn_

Alec swore they shined golden in the sunlight. As he walked, his black, polished shoes had a slight heel on them so made a slight clicking sound as he took steps. His doctors coat was hung over one of his arms and, wait, he was looking straight at Alec

The mans eyes trailed up and down Alec, lingering purposefully.

 _Was it just him or was it suddenly really hot in here, like did the air-conditioning break?_

Alec shallowed the saliva in his mouth

 _Stop staring! It looks creepy, creepy is bad_

 _Ok, here we go, dont be creepy, dont be creepy, dont be creepy_

"Uh- I, um, H-hi" Alec stuttered

 _Great, now I look like a mumbling idiot_

"Well, what do we have here?" The man says giving a devilish smirk, Alec feels his face heat up and can practically see the blush.

"Hello darling." He says, walking over to the desk lady, they quickly embrace and give each other a kiss on the cheek before turning back towards Alec.

"I think I can take it from here, cat," he declares, dismissing her with a slight wave.

holding a handout to Alec, he purs "Well hello, My name is Magnus. Magnus Bane."


End file.
